The present invention relates in general to a parking brake of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a park lock device for use with a motor vehicle automatic transmission.
Hitherto, there have been proposed various kinds of park lock devices for use with an automatic transmission. Some are of a type including a parking gear securedly mounted on the output shaft of the transmission and a parking pawl which is lockably engageable with the parking gear to achieve locking of the output shaft.
However, due to the arrangement of the above mentioned parts, the transmission casing tends to become unwantedly bulky and complex inducing design problems when a transmission having such a park lock device is disposed in the crowded engine room of a F-F (front wheel, front engine) type vehicle.